


I Want to Eat Out

by SophieD



Series: Leverage  Date Nights [15]
Category: Leverage
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Relationship, Misunderstanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 08:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10850175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieD/pseuds/SophieD
Summary: Sophie just wants to go to dinner but Tara misunderstands.





	I Want to Eat Out

**Author's Note:**

> just a quickie to try and get my groove back

“I want to eat out.”  
“WHAT???” Tara over reacts to such a simple statement and it confuses Sophie.  
“I said I want to eat out,” she says, still trying to figure out what happened.  
“Oh,” Tara gives a self conscious laugh. “We can do that. Where do you want to go?”  
“What did you think I said?”  
“Nothing.”  
The pink in Tara’s cheeks tells Sophie that it wasn’t ‘nothing’ and she wants to know.  
“Really. What did I say?”  
“I just heard you wrong. I thought you said something else.”  
“Obviously it was something provocative. Share.”  
“I’d rather not.”  
“Tara!”  
“Fine!” Tara gives in but she won’t take her eyes off of her magazine. “I thought you said you wanted to eat me out.” The last words are mumbled and Sophie isn’t sure she heard right.  
“What? Eat you out? What does that mean anyway?”  
“Sophie please. Let it drop.” Tara begs.  
“Uh uh. This is something good.”  
“It can be I suppose,” Tara mumbles again. Sophie just waits. She knows Tara will eventually give in.  
“Ok. Fine. I’ll tell you but you really don’t want to know.”  
“Tara!”  
“Ok ok. It’s like when we’re, you know, and you want me to, um…you know…” She can’t find the words and finally just sticks out her tongue and wriggles it.  
“Tara! That’s awful!” Sophie throws a couch pillow at her head.  
Tara deftly dodges the pillow. “I told you.” She tries to change the subject. “So where is it you want to go? My treat."  
Sophie thinks for a few seconds. She stands and begins to smooth out her skirt.  
“I think,” she says as she catches Tara’s eye, “that I would like to go to the bedroom. We can order in.”


End file.
